Phoebe M Hardy
by TheHastingsCoffeepot
Summary: When a police officer pulls her over, she didn't realise how their lives were closer connected then she fought.
1. Chapter 1 - Lights of Rosewood

The orange glow of rosewood filled the sky, with the lone car heading straight for it. The early hours of the morning allowed the two girls in the car, to make a good time from DC, but the last half an hour seemed to be endless. The dirty blonde hair of the passenger was flat against the window; she had fallen asleep twenty minutes earlier. The driver's young eyes were feeling heavy, due to her lack of sleep and hours of driving. She just wanted to get there, without consideration, she loaded the acceleration pedal under neither her right foot. The orange glow in the sky changed it was now flooded with blue, then red, blue, red. She pulled to the side of the road, waking the girl next to her. Brown hair fell against the wheel as she leaned into the glove box for her license when a tap on the window caused her to jump slightly. When she wound down the window the cop peered in, seeing the two young girls in the front. The driver shaking hand held out her license to him.

" I'm s-sorry I was sp-sp-speeding officer, s-sir" the girl nervously looking up at him. The officer inspected the license with his blue eyes and his brown hair swaying in the breeze.

" Washington DC, we are a long way from home aren't we?"

"Yes officer, s-sir, our mom s-she's gone into labor. And our dad is at a conference in New York, s-so we di-didn't want her to be alone" replied the driver looking at her sister then back to the officer. "S-she's in Rosewood Hospital, s-ss-sir".

"I'm sorry officer, my sisters stutter returns when she's nervous and she hasn't been driving long, I'm sure she didn't mean to go so fast", the passenger shifted forwards to face the man at the car window. She was older the policeman gathered from the way she spoke towards him. She looked different from the timid baby-faced girl that sat before him. She was the complete opposite the hair, the eyes and her mannerisms. The officer looked back down to her license.

"I can see that miss" the mousy brown haired policeman replied to the passenger. Noticing on the license, in his rough hands, her 16th was just a year ago. He looked at the driver at her porcelain skin with her slightly rosy cheeks, her chins slight cleft on her otherwise smooth skin. The blue eyes that seemed to move like oceans in the Caribbean. Something about her was so familiar. Something he couldn't say no to.

"Well then Phoebe, why don't you let me escort you to the hospital and I'll let you girls off with a warning, follow my car please ladies" the girl nodded with a small smile towards the gentleman. He handed her license, smiled and went back to his car.

Phoebe turned her ignition on pushed her lengthy hair over her ear and followed the police car now in front of her. The Blondes eyes fixed onto her sister as they pulled off the highway. She ran her tongue along her braces then opened her mouth to talk. "I know what you're going to say Lily " The blue eyes meet her sisters for a second before she looked back at the road. "If mom ever finds out blame you, never take the blame. Keep a clean record. I know. You're the mess, I'm the joy" Both girls stayed silent for the remainder of the journey. The cop cars flashing lights guided them through the little traffic and to the hospital in ease.

Phoebe pulled up the car and followed Lily running towards the entrance. She stopped. A few meters before the door, she turned her head to see the cop leaning against his car. His arms crossed, he looked across the road at her, with his Rosewood PD jacket held close to him. Pulling up her green jacket over her shoulder and pushing her hands into its pockets she traveled back to him.

"Thank you" looking at the badge on his chest just above the jacket "Officer Cavanaugh" her voice softly spoken was gentle and comforting to the officer. "I'm sor-sorry for breaking the law earlier, it's not a habit I'm going to sustain" her hand effortless slipped out of her jacket fluffy pocket and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome Phoebe and…"

"Lily" filling in his blank.

"Lily, I hope your mom's okay. Don't let me ever catch you again, it's for your safety more than anything. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you" his voice was more stern than his roughish boyish tone on the side of the highway. He outstretched his arm with the jacket now in his right hand. He saw behind the brunette to see Lily, the blonde girl from the car, walking back out of the hospital. "Feebs!" the young girl in the hospital's entrance yelled across the road separating them. Phoebe startled slightly turning towards her.

"Alright, I'm coming Lily" turning back to officer Cavanaugh. "I better go, she gets very scary when she's angry. She may look sweet but she could make a bear look like a bunny rabbit."

"PHOEBE HARDY DON'T MAKE ME USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME" the blonde shouted again from the entrances double doors.

"Liliann, I'm coming" phoebe held out her hand allowing the officer to shake it.

"See you around mam" he added before he watched her walk behind her sister into the hospital. He opened the door of the car and sat inside. His mind wondered to the teenager he had just met. Not far past her 16th yet seemingly so wise and kind. She felt familiar. Yet just a stranger he had just met.

* * *

Hello Sweeties

So I write this chapter 2 months ago and wasn't sure where to go with it or if I'm going to continue it. Now i have actually put the chapter on here I might continue it. Hopefully I will continue, if that's the case I will try update at least 1 a month, I'm a university student so ill try my best.

Louise


	2. Chapter 2 - Hospital

Hands thudded onto the desk which occupied an older lady, her wrinkled hands wrapped around the phone stuck to her ear and looking out the window to her right. They were impatient, their manicured fingers drumming constantly on the desk. Her eyes staring at the lady, who continued to chat on the phone. A brief chuckle came from the lips of the lady the blonde's eyes widen at her and her hands made a fist against the table. She was getting angry she had never been good with waiting, unlike her sister. They had been at the different ends of the spectrum since she could remember. In the way, they look, their personalities and their potential. The receptionist green eyes turned and fixed onto the girls in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at the blondes whose hands were now flat on the blue desk. Her face straight ahead. Eyes on the blonde's face were furrowed in irritation at the lack of attention she had been getting. "oh right, oh right Kathleen…. Yep… yep…. Okay, I'll see you soon… alright give them my love…bye then" the phone was put down and a smile adorned her face. "so, can I help you?"

"You want to help us now. Now you have finished your chat, we could have been in bleeding out and you wouldn't have given a sh" Phoebe stopped her mid-sentence. Moving her sister out the way she responded.

"We are looking for our mother, Spencer Hastings, she was brought in a few hours ago in labor"

"Purple zone, room 45" the receptionist replied looking down at the computer aside her. "Thank you, come one Lil," she said sweetly before grabbing her sisters are and walking off.

"would have known that an hour ago if she was doing her job" Lily responded as she was being dragged down the bright corridor of the hospital. It smelt clean. The smell you instantly make you think of hospitals. The smell of anti-bacterial is so recognizable, it brought back memories of their last hospital visit. A broken arm of Phoebe was covered in a green cast, brought about by an argument over a skirt which causes a sibling spat and pushing of her bed. This lead to a 3-hour A & E trip, 2 angry parents and a grounding that lasted 2 weeks.

A purple door of room 45 was closed. They stood outside edging each other to be the first in. "You do it" Lily nipped phoebes arm. "No, you", this went back and forth a few times, causing the giggles of the girls to be heard through the hallway they were standing in. Vibrating through the door to the occupier inside.

"And what exactly are you two doing here?" the voice pronounced as the person opened the door. Her voice flat, loud and stern. Eyebrows raised at them, arms crossed over her bulging stomach and a hint of annoyance behind her eyes. The girls stopped laughing, this voice they knew. Straightening their posture and bowing their heads, they faced the door. "well then I'm waiting for this brilliant excuse". The girls stayed silent. They knew they shouldn't have come. They were instructed to wait until morning. Lily looked up, she knew that face. The face of her mother, one eyebrow lift, glaring eyes, her bright smile flat. It was the look she got daily. She was conducting the best lie she could, she's normally so quick at this, why was she being so slow. Her brown eyes went to the girl standing next to her. Her feet together laces undone laying on the floor, hands in her pockets pulling down her hoodie, head down with her eyes darting over every inch of the floor.

"We were worried, feebs was worried" looking back at her mom. Her mum's posture improved her arms relaxed her eye became lighter. She looked at her them both. Pushed out her arms and pulled them both close and hugged them. Phoebe soft voice filled her mom's ears "I was just worried after last time, you were alone. I didn't want you to be alone. I didn't want you to be in pain without anyone." Her voice was starting to crack with tears flowing out of her eyes. Their mother stood up, her smile returned to her face and let the girl in.

In the hospital room stood a bed, a window with its blinds closed and a chair in the corner occupied by Veronica Hastings. Their grandma's nose was in a book, her eyes popped over her glass before return as they entered the room. Lily headed straight for the bed sitting on the edge with her phone in hand. Spencer had returned to laying in the bed while Phoebe had gone straight for the notes hanging off the end. Spencer smiled at her girls. Each of them so different. "Your father is an hour away when he gets here you can go home with grandma. Then come back tomorrow" as she looked at her blue-eyed girl standing at the front of her "that way I'm not alone". She admired them for being worried, she was worried. Labour is a hard thing and a scary thing. They had good intention and even if it was wrong she was glad they came. The brown hair of her youngest came up to her side and snuggled next to her. As the girl's arms wrapped around her, she responded by stroking her and pulling her closer. Spencer's eyes drifted to the window and her mind went back to the first time she went into labor.

 _Soft music was playing in the background. Spencer laid on her sister gray sofa. Her long stature filled its length, her hair pulled back into a and her eyes firmly shut. She needed sleep, even if it was just five minutes. She had been so restless at night. Tossing and turning she was lucky to get an hour before waking. It was just so hard to get comfortable. The cd stopped and silence filled the air. Quiet. It happened. she shot up. Her knees rose to her belly and she jolted forward. The pain shot around her belly. She clutched her stomach. She had never felt anything like it. It was 2 soon she was only 7 months._

 _"_ _fuck" she laid back down and her breathing heaved. She squeezed her coco eyes shut as the pain started again. Her hands searched the fabric before reaching the wooden the floor for her slim black phone. She dialed twice but no answer. She screamed. She felt like she was being it by a car over and over. She dialed again, a different number. They answered, and she panted down the phone._

 _"_ _Spence… spencer!" the voice answered. His tone Smokey and low. "I need you to meet me at Philly hospital," she said when the pain began to ease. She was out of breath and struggled to talk._

 _"_ _WHAT, are you okay? Have you phoned your parents" he responded, his voice concerned and serious. He sensed the pain in her voice, he could feel her wince as she was talking._

 _"_ _no, they can't know" she countered "Jason, I need you to ask no questions and just come. As my brother, I need you to do this, please". Call end, she didn't wait for a reply she called 911 and waited for the ambulance._

 _I decided I will try and continue. I have university 4 days a week so if it takes ages to update or do anything I'm sorry. thanks._


End file.
